Teenage Love Story
by Neha Malik
Summary: It's a lovely dovey story on ishyant if you want me to continue mention in reviews will update on 15 may
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys kehte hain ke aisi koi jawani nahi jis ki koi kahani nahi aap sab ne bhi kabhi teenage main ksi ko dil diya hoga yeh story bhi kuch aisi hi haia? kia teenage love stories prosper karti hain? kia un ka koi wujood hota hai? chalein dekhte hain is story main aur dobara couple suggest kar dain aur plz guys jo couple is story main hoga woh opposite attract main nahi hoga**

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _a girl in her teens was ready for school she set her bag and her bus arrives she settled with her group of friends and got engrossed in her book as it was biology test today_

 _a guy at the back seat was staring oops no admiring her_

 _.._

 _..._

 _soon they reached school they all climbed down,_

 _girl met her friend and got engrossed in talking session_

 _girl 1: tum ne test yaad kia biology ka?  
girl 2: yaar nahi woh aaj ki class main bunk karoongi _

_girl 1: but kyn? jiju se milna hau? ( said while giving her a teasing look)_

 _girl 2: haan woh us ne kaha hai ke aaj lover's spot par miloon_

 _girl 1: acha chalo theek hai_

 _girl 2: waise tu kyun bf nahi banati?_

 _girl 1; yaar ham loug eight standard main hain abhi se bf matlab yaar yeh time parhne ka hai samjhi?  
girl 2: tujhe main kabhi nahi samajh sakti acha notes copy kar laina aur mujhe de dena theek hai_

 _girl 2: acha theek hai but shart hai ke mujhe jeeju se milwana pare ga_

 _girl 2: done_

 _girl 1 entered class to take her biology class_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _here at the other side_

 _a guy was surrounded by number of girls_

 _and was receiving compliment like_

 _" yaar tum bohut ache ho"_

 _" yaar kia tum mere b_ _f banoge?"_

 _" uff tumahari har aada killer hai_

 _guy was least intrested in it he was jus staring at his crush_

 _she wore glasses looking perfect her big eyes her face cut everything was just perfect_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **okay guys aik baat opposite attracts main kavin serious hoga but kavin looks more good in his jolly mood aur haan is main bhi couple suggest kardo aur haan plz guys reason bhi dena aur haan jo cople is story main hoga woh phir ooposite attracts main nahi hoag**

 **okay? do review**

 **with load of love,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i m back it is going to be ISHYANT story because many people suggested ishyant i am sorry but is main aik aur couple add ho sakta hai if you want do let me know in review and yes apna favourite couple suppose karke read karlo :) and yes ignore mistake check nahi kia sooo**

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _here the guy was receiving compliments his friends came towards them_

 _one of his friend said " bhai DUSHYANT kab se ladkiyan kuch keh rahi hain tu jawab tou de de"_

 _but he was in his own world when his friend came and shakes him_

 _friend: dush!_

 _dush came out and said " haan haan kia huwa aur tum kab aaye?"  
his friends started teasing him " ehem ehem ksiko dekh rahe the ke awaaz bhi nahi aayi ?"  
dush: yaar aisa kuch nahi hai _

_friend: acha_

 _dush: hana kavin ab chale_

 _k.v: kahaan? canteen?_

 _dush: abhi test hai_

 _k.v touched his forehead and said"tum theek tou ho tum apdhai ki baat kar rahe ho? sab theek tou haian?"  
duhsyant : yaar kia tum bhi chal rahe ho?_

 _k.v: acha samajh gaya ishi bahabhi ko dekhne janaa haina_

 _dush glared him : ishi bhabhi? kab se hogayi ?_

 _k.v: yaar ab tum usse pasand karte ho tou main tou usse bhabhi hi kahoonga na_

 _dush: hana main usse pasand karta hoon but woh tou nhai karti na_

 _k.v: us ne tumse kaha ke woh tumhe pasand nahi karti?_

 _dush: nahi kaha nahi but dekho yaar woh class ki topper hai aur main average student uske marks 9o's main aate hain aur mere 60's main_

 _k.v: but tum itne handsome ho aur itne ameer the richest guy present in this school_

 _dush: tou? woh indeendent ladki hai yaar tum chal rahe ho ya nahi_

 _k.v: kounsi class hai?  
dush: biology ki_

 _k.V : tujhe tou biology nahi pasand na_

 _dush: hana but usse pasand haina_

 _k.v: main nahi aaraha tu ja_

 _dush: pakka?_

 _k.V haan_

 _acha and went in the class_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

he went inside class and saw only one seat empty that too was beside her

he thanked Go and went inside and stood beside her and was about to sit but thought" pagal pouch tou le kia pata uski dost ki jagha ho"

and said" _excuse me may i sit here "_

 _she she was engrossed in her book as the test was about to begun_

 _he said again a bit louder " excuse me , can I sit here?"_

 _she saw him and her pov" OMG! good seriously dushyant hemraj is here ... school ka sab se popular ladka... and more over mera crush ..."_

 _he saw her lost and said " it is okay agar aap nahi chahti tou"  
ishi: hmm nahi aap beth sakte hain _

_dushyant settled down he wasa bout to say something when teacher arrives_

 _teacher: bachoon aaj ka test cancel hogaya hai aur abhi aaapki normal class hogi_

 _ishi: but sir kyun? (she stood and asked)_

 _sir: bache isliye ke aaj aapka test paper principal sir ready karne wale the aur abhi tak nahi huwa_

 _ishi: okay_

 _sir: well take out your books student_

 _ishi took her book out_

 _dushyant (Thought): ley ab book tou hai nahi kia karoon_

 _ishi: kia huwa book nahi hai so you can share_

 _dush(thought): ohh thank you so much LORD ke main book rakhna bhool gaya_

 _ishi: kia huwa?  
dush: thanks _

_ishi: no need_

 _they attended their classes without talking much ishi was concentrating on books but dush was taking secret glances of his crush_

 _in the last class teacher told them that tehy will give them a project and they have to work on it as pairs and fortunately ishyant got paired_

 _dush(pov): i m happy but kia woh khush hogi ? matlab usko koi topper milta tou shayad zyada acah hoat but thank God issi bahane shayad dosti hojae_

 _ishi(pov): dushyant mere saath kia woh comfortable hoga well chalo shayad dosti hi hojae hmm kia pata ? wella cah hi huwa_

 _they went home with a constant smile on their faces_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 **okay I know bakwas tah but kia karoon yaar filler chapter tah abhi milne tou do then masti will begun well aik important issue hai i got three reviews aik tha isse story kehte hain story likhan har kisi ke bas ki baat nahi har koi moun utha kar chala aata hai next one bullshit...bakwas...fuzool and last one..bakwaas story so unlougon ko main kahoon gi ke is main mujhe family sentiments batane hain so agar nahi pasand still so you can skip**

 **okay guys do review aur jinhone rajvi sachvi kaha tha i m sorry but ishyant friends zyada the isiliye un par likha**

 **yaar review tou dedo aur bata do agar acha nahi ahi tou main kuch aur aca soch kar phir likhoongi :)**

 **next update opposite attracts**

 **yours,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey i m back i know jaldi aagayi but update chota hai reason padhai and next one the reviews on last chapter..last mode acha nahi hai aaj so thought to write tou mode acha hojae**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _the night pass smoothly they woke up and went to school and were get aligned for drilled and teacher addresses them and said they are going to get ten days to prepare their project and a science exhibition will take place after ten days_

 _ishyant met_

 _ihsita(pov); kia main baat start karoon nahi nhai pata nahi yeh mujh se baat kare bhi ya nahi_

 _dush(pov); main kuch bolon haan naam se hi start karte hain well kitni sweet hai yeh ...oh God thank you so much ke aapne insaan ko dimaagh padhne ki ability nahi di waran aaj tou main pakka pit jaata aaj tou main_

 _after almost 5 minutes_

 _dushynat: hey i m dushyant_

 _ishi: hmm nice name i m..._

 _dushyant: i know you miss ishita baja ..the topper of class_

 _ishi smiled_

 _complete silence prevailed among them so to break the ice_

 _ishi: well main bhi tumhe janati thi...dushyant oberoi ...the richest guy of the school_

 _dush : ohh well tumhe padhai ke ilawa kuch aur bhi dikhta hai aaj pata chala_

 _ishi smiled : hmmm_

 _dushyant (pov); yaar iski nazar main bhi main richest guy hi hoon come one richest guy hone ke saath saath main aik normal ladka bhi hoon ...sighed_

 _ishu (pov); iski nazar main bhi main topper hi hoon ..come on yaar koi yeh kyun nahi samajhta ke main bhi normal ladkiyoon ki tarah padhai ke ilawa bhi kuch sochti hoon_

 _dushyant : hmm ishita kia ham dost ban sakte hain ? ...(in mind: yeh kia bol dia kaheen thapad na pare ...) i mean woh project main help hojaegi_

 _ishi: hmm project main help kaise hogi_

 _dush: i mean saath kaam karna hai tou agar dost ban jaate ...hmm if you don't mind_

 _teacher: guys aaj aap lougon ko fifteen minutes milin taake aap log decide karlo ke kia karna hai ?/ kal aap se aap log kaam karn astart karien ge now you may leave_

 _ishita picked up her bag and was about to leave when_

 _dushyant: mera jawab?_

 _ishi: sochoongi?_

 _dushyant sighed been disappointed_

 _ishu turned back and said " mere dost mujhe ishi bulate hain"_

 _dushyant smiled and ruffled his hair when an other sound hitted his ear_

 _ishu : aur app bhi nahi bulata koi bhi dost( said with a smile)_

 _dushyant: well aik sec rukho_

 _ishu stopped and turned back_

 _ishu: hmm bolo_

 _dush: well main aap ko aap hi bulaon ga_

 _ishu: kyun?  
dush: baaki saare dost tum ya tu bulate hain but hamari dosti special hai so aap bullaoon_

 _ishu smiled widely_

 _ishu: flirting?_

 _dush: nope just complementing our friendship_

 _ishu: ahaan not bad...well now i am getting late ghar bhi jaana hai so bye dushyant_

 _dushyant: ishu_

 _ishU: well main ne kaha tha ishi bulao_

 _dushynat: hmm baat wohi hain ham doosron se thore hat kar hain tou kia karien ? aur hamari dosti bhi_

 _ishu: hadh what a flirt you are?_

 _dushyant: yes woh tou main hoon hi_

 _ishu: okay bye_

 _dushyant: jo mere friends hain mujhe dush bulate hain_

 _ishu: tou?  
dush: tou aap bhi wohi bulao na_

 _ishu: hmm kal tak acha sa nick name soch loon gi aapke ke liye itni special friendship jo hai_

 _dushyant just smiled_

 _ishu: okay bye getting late_

 _dushyant: bye_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **i know bohutttttt chota tha but kia karoon reason baa diye uppar well next chapter jo hai woh kitne words ka chahea reviews main bata do bye**

 **guest: kavin purvi baad main aayenge to sort out the things wait :)**

 **vaiBa: ishyant par hi focus hoga but jab chezzien messy hone lage gein tou kavin with his partner with sort them out ..well confused? ...wait and read ;)**

 **candy 126: well you know what you are the one who supports me everytime :)**

 **well note: RTHANK YOU SO MUCH BASHERS**

 **guest: thank you so much**

 **okay kahan ja rahe ho? mera matlab baghair review ke not fair yaar plz leave a review**

 **okay bye next update jo cahhea woh bhi bata dena reviews main okay?**

 **with love,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


End file.
